Enemy Among Friends
by jean jelly bean
Summary: REVISED VERSION OF WITH THE ENEMY! Voldemort has been defeated, but Harry and Ron have died in the battle. Hermonie is forced to get a new identety, as a Slytherin. When she meets Draco Malfoy, sparks fly. But in a good way or bad?
1. Identity

'Alright Harmony, get ready for your new life.'

Hermonie Granger, now Harmony Elderson, stood in front of her mirror half an hour before the welcoming feast, giving herself one last check-up before she went down to the great hall.

To everyone else, Hermonie Granger had died along with her two friends in the final battle. Although they had won the battle against Voldemort, Harry had sustained a fatal wound and died in the hospital. Ron had been hit in the back with an Avada Kedavera, and died instantly. Hermonie had simply disappeared.

The girl standing in front of the mirror was Harmony Elderson, foreign exchange student from America. With her coyly, black hair, pale face, and deep purple eyes, no one but Dumbledore would recognize her as the once know-it-all bookworm, and only remaining member of the golden trio.

Although the threat of Voldemort was gone, many of his followers still remained. Lucius Malfoy had gone to Azkaban, though not many more had followed. It is because of this that Hermonie had been sorted into Slytherin and given a new identity.

Who would suspect an enemy among friends?

Satisfied that she no longer looked like a know-it-all, Harmony set off to the great hall. When she arrived there, the students had almost completely filled the hall. She sat down next to Blaise Zambini, resisting the urge to run over to the Gryffindor table and embrace Ginny and Neville.

"Hello, are you new here?" The voice of Blaise broke her thoughts.

"Oh, yes. Her-Harmony Elderson, nice to meet you." Harmony said, sticking out her hand.

"Blaise Zambini. You too." Blaise said, taking Harmony's hand in her own. "So where are you from? I didn't know Hogwarts did the exchange student deal."

"I'm from America. My parents decided I should go to Hogwarts for my 7th year, thought it would do me some good." Harmony said the well-rehearsed story.

"Oh, that's cool. I think you'll like it here." Blaise said, but as she finished speaking, Dumbledore stood and the hall became silent.

"Welcome one and all; old and new, to Hogwarts. I would like to say a few words before we begin. One, as many of you know, and some of you need a reminder, the Forbidden Forrest is off-limits to all students. Second, I would like to welcome our Head Boy, Draco Malfoy." A light applause came from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, with grumbles from the Gryffindor, and the Slytherens cheering the loudest.

'So he is the new Head Boy.' Harmony thought worriedly.

"And our Head Girl, foreign exchange student from America, Harmony Elderson." The same amount of applause, this time with whispers throughout.

"And lastly, I would like us to bow our heads in respect for all who gave their lives this summer. Especially Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermonie Granger. I know they will be sorely missed."

The hall became deadly silent, with a few sniffles. Harmony had to try hard to keep herself from crying.

"And now, let the sorting begin!" Dumbledore announced and, on cue, Professor McGonagall came in with the first years, stool, and sorting hat. Everyone was quiet as a mouth appeared on the hat.

"Oh what a year it will be

Happy, sad, or angry? We will see.

A lion in a snake's den there will appear

But all shall be well, so do not fear.

Green shall mix with gold and two become one

But a very long path they will have to come.

Where will you be when all this occurs?

When love meets betrayal and both are stirred.

In Gryffindor, where the bravest are?

Ravenclaw, with the wittiest by far?

Hufflepuff, where the kind at heart lie?

Or Slytherin, where in those who seek the sky?

Where will you be?

Try me on and you shall see."

The hall was silent when the sorting hat finished its song.

'That was odd; the sorting hat never talks about the future.' Harmony thought.

The sorting went quickly, and dinner went well. When all was done, Dumbledore stood again.

"Well, the hour is late, and so off to bed you shall trot. If the Head Boy and Girl could come up here, I would be much obliged."

As the hall began to empty, Harmony stood and made her way to the front of the great hall. When she was about half way up there, she was knocked into by a boy and fell to the floor.

"Sorry." The boy drawled as Harmony stood, "Didn't see you there." And he left.

"Ah, Harmony, there you are. Draco, this is Harmony Elderson. Harmony, this is Draco Malfoy." There was a mysterious twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he introduced the two.

"Hello." She said through gritted teeth, holding out her hand to shake.

"Pleasure." Draco said, taking her hand in his and kissing it, leaving a very flustered Harmony.

"Well, shall we head on then?" Asked Dumbledore, leading the way through the doors, leaving Draco and Harmony to follow along like sheep.

In this fic, Blaise is a girl.

End of Chapter Ramble: well, here is the first revised chapter of With the Enemy. I've changed the title, as you can see, and I'm going for a different approach, tell me if you like it, hate it, or want to kill me for changing it. I've got the first 3 chapters written out, I just need to type, so hopefully they'll come out soon. Bai

Jean Jelly Bean .


	2. Played

When they had arrived, in front of them stood a portrait of a group of faeries.

"The password" said Dumbledore "Is sweet deception. You will have a room to yourselves, but share a common room and a bathroom. Patrolling is three times a week from 10 to 11, and you will be in charge of 2 balls: the graduation, and the Christmas. You will plan the Christmas with the prefects. I hope you both have lovely dreams, goodnight." And with that, Dumbledore left them.

"Well, lets go in I suppose." Harmony said "Sweet deception."

What she found once she entered the room took her breath away. It was a huge common room; tastefully decorated in silver and red. Huge arm chairs and couches, and 2 desks scattered around the large hearth. The mantle was littered with various pictures of the heads' lives.

'Or our supposed lives.' Harmony thought as she saw the pictures of her and her 'parents' and 'friends'.

"What _are _you staring at?" The all-too-familiar drawl came from somewhere to her right. "Honestly, it's like you've never seen a common room before. Did they even have them where you came from?"

"Yes they had them," Harmony said, turning to Draco. "But unlike you, I was taught to appreciate things."

"So, in other words, you were poor. I've never heard of the Eldersons before."

"I'm from America." Harmony said "And I am not poor thank you, I was just taught manners, unlike someone I'm looking at." Draco's eyes blazed with anger, but before he had the chance to throw something at her "Goodnight Draco." Hermonie bade him and left up the left staircase.

The staircase led to a room that was equally beautiful as the common room. Crimson red walls, with an oak canopy bed, and gold leaf designs tastefully decorated the wood work, vanity, bookcase, and dresser. Pictures of Harmony's 'life' were all on the walls. Harmony went to her closet and cried out and what she found inside.

Here, carefully concealed by her closet and clothes, were pictures of her, Hermione's, life. Harry, Hermonie, Ron, Hermione's parents, Crookshanks, all of them were in these pictures imbedded in the wall of Harmony's closet. With the thoughts of the pictures, and a better time in mind, Harmony fell into a peaceful sleep.

Draco, however, was not so lucky. Thoughts of this mysterious new girl littered his brain, making him toss and turn most of the night.

'Who does that bitch think she is? No one makes a fool of Draco Malfoy. I'll get her.'

With that thought in mind, Draco went to his desk and took out some parchment.

Dear mother,

How are you? How are things at home? I have a small favor to ask. I need you to look up a Harmony Elderson. Find as much as you can, especially dirt. She has wronged the Malfoy family and must be punished. I hope you are fairing well. I will write you soon. Your son,

Draco

With that, he called his owl, Demitri, and attached the letter to his leg. Satisfied with what he had done tonight, he went to his bed, finally able to fall asleep.

The next morning Harmony woke bright and early as usual, and went to take a shower. She didn't think anyone would be up yet. It was, after all, 7:00, and classes didn't start until 9. When Harmony got out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her body, and went to work on brushing her hair.

When she had dried and combed it, she applied a bit of green eye shadow, and left the bathroom, heading towards her room to get dressed.

As she was exiting the bathroom, she bumped into Draco.

"Well, well, well. Look who's up bright and early." He said, smirk already on his face.

'Damn straight she's got a hot body.' He thought.

"Oh, bugger off Malfoy; I could say the same to you." Harmony grumbled, until she got an idea.

"So what's the Head Girl doing all alone in the hall, and in only a towel?"

"Hmmm." Harmony purred, a seductive smile playing on her lips. "Well, perhaps I was waiting for the Head Boy." She inwardly smirked at the look of astonishment on his face. 'Ha, take that.'

Draco was dumbfounded. 'What's with the sudden change of attitude?'

Harmony started walking forwards, backing him up against a wall. By now, Draco's mind was a pile of mush.

Harmony took a finger and traced patterns on Draco's shirt. She then lifted her head to Draco's ear, tracing her tongue around the outline before finally whispering "played". Going back down, smirk in place, she then walked up to her room to get dressed, leaving a very confused Draco in her wake.

A/N: yay! Second chapter. I'm trying to update weekly, but we'll see how that goes. To those reviewers who pointed out my spelling mistakes. Sorry, I have a tendency to spell how I sound it out, so keep pointing it out to me. I think that's it. Hugs, kisses, and chocolate chip cookie. Bai

jean jelly bean .

yunibelldream: don't worry, there will be some parts of the original that stay in, I just needed a bit of a change.


	3. Puzzled

"Hey Harmony!" The voice of Blaise filled Harmony's ears and interrupted her thoughts as she entered the great hall for breakfast.

"Oh, hey Blaise." Harmony said, going to the Slytherin table and sitting next to her.

"So how you liken' Hogwarts so far? Any Slytherens catch your eye?"

"Hogwarts is great. I had some time to explore over the summer, but it's even better with students here. Only one Slytherin caught my eye, and not in a good way."

"Oh really?" asked Blaise "And who might he be? Any one I know? What'd he do?"

"I bet you know him. He's our _lovely_ head boy. The arrogant git." Harmony mumbled.

"Draco? Draco Malfoy? Well, he can be a git at times I guess. He was just raised that way. And since the war he's had time to re-evaluate a lot of things, and he doesn't like what he's finding out. But isn't he hot?"

"Really? Well, I guess he had an excuse then. He would be hot I guess, if you could see through that ego of his."

"Well, you just keep trying. Let's have a look at your schedule then." Blaise said, taking Harmony's schedule in her hands. "You've got transfiguration, Potions, and Divination with me. Bloody hell, I can't believe they made that a requirement this year. It sucks balls."

"You're telling me." Harmony said, taking her schedule back from Blaise. "I have the worst luck in Divination. I think it's a load of rubbish. At my old school, my teacher said I 'didn't have the eye'. Bloody git."

"Ha! I hate it too, don't worry. But at least we have it together."

"Yea, I suppose. Well, Transfiguration awaits. Shall we?" Harmony asked, holding out her arm.

Blaise laughed and accepted, taking her arm, and together they headed off.

"Alright class." The tired but strict voice of Professor McGonagall quieted the class. "Today we will be reviewing last year's beginning of Animagus. Can anyone tell me what an Animagus is?"

When no one answered, Harmony raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Elderson."

"An Animagus is a human who may turn into a certain animal at will."

"That is correct Miss Elderson." Professor McGonagall said stiffly, before continuing her lecture ion how and why people became Animagus.

'Ha, I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out I can already turn into one.' Harmony thought smuggle.

At the end of class, Harmony told Blaise to wait for her and approached Professor McGonagall.

"Um excuse me Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, Miss Elderson?" Professor McGonagall replied distractedly.

"How long are we going to be working on Animagus?"

"About a month and a half, why, might I ask?"

"Well, I um, am already an Animagus." Harmony said, faking tepidness.

Professor McGonagall just starred at her.

"When did you learn? And what do you change into?"

"When I was in 6th year at my old school." Harmony told her. 'Not too far off from the truth Tarry, Ron and I worked on that one for a while. Just like Harry's father. "And I change into an owl, Professor."

"Might I see? Professor McGonagall peered at her. She had only known one other group of students who had learned to do change that young. All were gone now, either to the dark side or another world.

"Alright…" Harmony closed her eyes, and instantly there was a snowy owl where she had been standing. She had black feathers that speckled her back. The most amazing thing, however, were her eyes. One was the deep purple that Harmony's eyes held, but the other was the honey gold that Hermonie had always had. After a few minutes, Harmony changed back.

"Well, Miss Elderson, I see you are quite able to change. I shall have to think of an independent project. Thank you for telling me and not just gliding by in class." She turned to go back to her papers, but paused. Err, Miss Elderson, 20 points to Slytherin for your honesty." Then turned back completely.

Harmony turned and exited back to the hall where Blaise was waiting.

"Finally, I thought McGonagall had eaten you or something! Let's go, we're going to be late!"

They ran off, Harmony to Arithmancy; Blaise to Muggle Studies.

After the Arithmancy teacher, Professor Vector, was satisfied that Harmony would be able to keep up with the small class of five, he went back to lecturing and tried some problems out on the students.

And now we go to Draco. Draco was in a very puzzled mood. Draco did not like being puzzled. He had gotten a letter back from his mother.

Dearest Draco

Hello! How are you dear? I am doing fine, as is the manor. I looked up that Harmony Elderson you mentioned in your last letter, and the results were quite surprising. From the records, there was no Harmony Elderson until after the war. From then there are documents saying she's from America, where she studied at Salem School of Magic. Transcripts says she is an excellent student, however there is nothing at Salem that mentions her presence there. They also only give the name of her parents: Elizabeth and John. That's all. She's been staying at Hogwarts since the middle of summer. I'm afraid that's all I've been able to find so far. Ill keep looking and hopefully find more. Oh, how I love a good mystery. Keep in touch darling, love you.

Mother

Simply put: Draco did not like being puzzled.

I know you have to register and all that crap, but in this fic, you learn it 7th year.

What is the Arithmancy professor's name? I don't think that's it…but I can't remember.

End of Chapter Ramble: Well, there's the third chapter. This is the most I've updated…like ever. I'm not sure how much more it shall continue…I have a research paper sue Friday that I should be doing instead, but I'll try… for now, bai

Jean Jelly Bean .


	4. Planning

After lunch came History of Magic, which, in itself is pretty boring. Since it was the first day back, the students were given most of the afternoon off, thought the prefects and heads had a meeting. There it was announced that Hogwarts would be having a ball.

"To celebrate the New Year. Students from first to fourth year will be allowed to stay until 8 o'clock in the evening, those from fifth and sixth until 10, and the seventh years will be permitted to stay 'til midnight. This will give the leaving class a chance to relax before their graduation ball, which will be an extremely formal event. The heads will be planning the graduation ball, but I want all of you to plan the New Year's. So do with it as you wish – within limits, of course. You will meet to plan it every Sunday at 3:00 pm. You may use this time to begin. Good day." With that, Dumbledore exited the room, leaving behind several excited prefects and the head boy and head girl to begin their planning.

"Well, I think it should be a snow theme," a girl from Ravenclaw started. "You know, enchanted snow falling, everything white and glittery."

"I like that idea," said Hannah Abbot. "How about we have a masquerade ball?"

"Oh, that's original," drawled a younger Slytherin male.

"Well," piped up Parvati Patil, who had replaced Hermione as the female prefect for that year's Gryffindor, "let's add a twist then?"

"Have you anything in mind?" Harmony asked from the wall she was currently propped against.

"Well," supplied another Hufflepuff, "what if everyone gets all dressed up and stuff, but then when they exit they're common room, their appearance changes? Like facial features, hair and eye color, height, etc. Then, when it's their turn to leave, they all change back to they're original form?"

"For once I agree with a Hufflepuff," Draco drawled from another corner. "That's a good idea." Amusingly enough for the Slytherens, the Hufflepuff started to blush and mumbled a 'thank you'.

"So," the Head Girl started "now that we have that figured out, we still need music, food, decoration, publicity, a spell that would easily change a person's facial features, and a way to administer the spell on everyone attending the ball."

"Let's split up the jobs." Draco spoke once more in a commanding voice. "That way we all won't have to do as much work. Ravenclaws, you do music. Hufflepuffs, you're on decoration. Slytherins do food, and Gryffindors: publicity. Harmony and I will figure a way to work the spell." Harmony raised an eyebrow at having Malfoy volunteer her, but remained silent.

"We'll meet up here next Sunday at three like the Headmaster said to see how much progress we've made. We can also add some input on the different topics then. Alright?" the Head Boy asked.

They all agreed and broke off.

The next 2 weeks passed and before anyone knew, there were posters everywhere advertising the ball, False Witness, a newly popular band in the wizarding world, had been booked to play for New Year's Eve. Harmony and Draco could be found in the library daily, researching a spell that would disappear at different times and be applied easily to large groups of people. They had silently agreed, for the moment at least, to up aside their annoyance of each other to get this project done.

It was the hardest project Harmony had ever undertaken, even more difficult than finding information on Nicholas Flamel in her first year. At least then she would have settled for any piece of knowledge she could have gotten but now, she needed very specific details.

"Argh! This is impossible!" Harmony, frustrated at having gotten nowhere, shouted while slamming the book she was reading closed.

"Don't bug out Elderson; I would hate to have a raging female on my hands." Draco said, not raising his head out of his book: Charming Charms.

"All of these charms will either disappear at the same time, or can't be cast on more than 100 people." Harmony said, deciding to ignore his comment.

"Well, how about this?" Draco asked "Each teacher will be assigned to a different year, and the spell is cast on all of them then? Then when it's time to leave, their respective teacher will change them back."

"Draco, that's brilliant!" Harmony shouted, feeling quite relieved and bringing him into a huge hug.

She stayed there for a few seconds before she realized what she was doing.

'You're hugging Malfoy!'

Harmony slowly retracted her arms, muttered something about speaking to the teachers about the charm, and ran out of the library.

'She was blushing!' Draco thought smugly. 'I knew no one could resist my charm and good looks.' With that thought in mind, Draco followed Harmony out of the library.

It was Saturday, and the girls decided to go out to find dresses for the ball ahead of time. They decided to use Harmony's head privileges and go to the various dress shops around the area.

"Oooohh! Harmony look at this dress! And this other one! And oh! Look at this one it's so pretty!" Blaise's girly alter-ego had decided to take over for the afternoon while they went dress shopping.

They had gone through 2 shops already, and each dress that Harmony had tried on had either been too short, too revealing, or too frumpy. She was about to give up, and they agreed to go to one more shop before giving up. She was rummaging through the back of the shop when she saw it.

mysticallove: i totally agree. i spell how i spell, and if i make a mistake, meh. here's your update!

lil'rook: yea, sorry about making harry and ron die, but it had to happen! i know, its wierd having blaise as a girl, but im trying to make it work.

End o' chapter ramble: well, you may see parts of this from my old story. I wouldn't expect an update for a bit, again. I'm off to CHINA for a month! So I should write a lot then. I'll update when I get back, but its just a warning. Leave reviews/emails to make me happi! I'll see you all when I get back! Bai

Jean Jelly Bean .


End file.
